


We Have Cookies AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Meta, Other, Villains, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: You are among the most infamous of supervillains in the world. You guard your alter ego carefully - the world’s most beloved superhero.(Or Tsuna is a new superhero who got himself in a sticky predicament)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

Inspired by this [prompt](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/152078375745/writing-prompt-s-you-are-among-the-most)

All27 Superhero/Supervillain AU

  * Tsuna is a new superhero who moved to a new city. 
  * He’s still a bit clumsy, but he’s determined to be a hero and help people. 
  * Of course being a superhero isn’t all fun and games and it certainly doesn’t pay well. But thankfully, Haru his best friend runs the local store and is more than willing to hire Tsuna to help her run the store (and she’ll even look the other way about him leaving suddenly all the time if he would let her design his costume). 
  * His first couple rescues as superhero go off well enough. Tsuna even managed to stop a few supervillains’ plans from happening. 
  * Finding an apartment was hard though so he snatched up the first available room he could find. 
  * He should have asked around first though. 
  * Vongola Apartment Complex is home to nearly every major and minor villain in Namimori City. 
  * There’s Smokin’ Bomb Gokudera, responsible for blowing up at least 10 buildings, Smiling Sword Yamamoto who is said to have killed over 1000 people with a smile on his face. Strong Arm Ryohei who has caused even more damage then Gokudera with the swing of his fist. Demon Twins and Crimelords Mukuro and Chrome. The Monster Hibari who was rumored to be unstoppable and the cherry on top was Chaos Lord Reborn World’s Greatest Hitman and strongest supervillain in the entire city. 
  * That was just the  _one floor_. 
  * And Tsuna was locked into his contract for a year. How was he going to survive?!?! 



 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pichupal replied to your post “We Have Cookies AU Part 1”
> 
> It took me embarrassingly long to figure out the AU name. “Come to the dark side, we have cookies” Reborn says, offering a plate of Bianchi’s latest deadly creations.
> 
> -snicker- That’s exactly how that name gets title dropped. xD 

 

  * Sometimes Tsuna cursed his soft heart. (But not always, he wouldn’t have become a superhero if he didn’t care so deeply)
  * But, there just wasn’t any way he could just leave Gokudera collapsed in the hallway like that. (There was purple smoke coming out from that plate of cookies….)
  * So maybe he dragged Gokudera into his place and wondered if he should call the hospital. (Would they even treat a known villain like Gokudera??) 
  * The unfortunate side-effect was Gokudera had deemed himself to be in debt to Tsuna and was willing to do  _anything_ for him. 
  * (Sometimes Tsuna wonders why on earth no one had recognized him as Ozora. Not that he was complaining because he liked keeping his alter ego separate but… well, surrounded by villains and no one attacked him yet.) 
  * Tsuna didn’t have the heart to tell Gokudera that he really didn’t want to do anything with villains. 
  * It didn’t really stop with Gokudera either. 
  * Tsuna found Yamamoto sitting outside in the rain one evening and it made Tsuna’s heart ache with sadness. 
  * If he sat next to Yamamoto in the pouring rain, sharing Tsuna’s lone umbrella together without exchanging any words, Yamamoto never said anything. 
  * If the following day, when Tsuna was sick in bed and Gokudera who was downright hovering and fussing, Yamamoto showed up (perfectly healthy to boot) with a smile that was more genuine than anything Tsuna had seen before, well…
  * Tsuna’s apartment became very noisy after that.  



**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr **[we have cookies au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/we-have-cookies-au)**


End file.
